Broken Blade
CMX | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Shōnen Blood (former) FlexComix Blood | first = April 10, 2007 | last = | volumes = 8 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Yunosuke Yoshinaga. Flex Comix published the first ''tankōbon volume of the manga on April 10, 2007. The manga is licensed in North America by CMX, which released the first tankōbon volume of the manga on July 7, 2009 despite previously announcing the release date of the manga as June 23, 2009. The manga is licensed in Taiwan by Tong Li Publishing. The manga is to be adapted into six 50 minute animated movies, each movie based on the first six graphic novels. Plot summary The series is centered around Rygart Arrow, an "un-sorcerer" born into a world of people who can use magic. These people can make quartz do many things, but Rygart is one of the few exceptions; he cannot use quartz, making many aspects of life difficult for him. Yet despite this, at Assam military school, he manages to become best friends with Hodr and Sigyn, the future King and Queen of the Krisna Kingdom and Zess, the younger brother of the Secretary of War of the Athens Commonwealth. Years later, Rygart is reunited with Hodr and Sigyn at the Capital city of Krisna where he learns the Athens Commonwealth has just declared war on Krisna. But it is at the capital that Rygart learns that his un-sorcerer ability allows him to pilot an ancient, effective, mecha that cannot be piloted by magic users. Rygart later learns that Zess is leading a mecha strike force to the capital which forces him to choose sides between his friends, Hodr or Zess. Characters The Kingdom of Krisna ; : :Rygart is the series' main protagonist at the age of 25. He was born an un-sorcerer, meaning that he cannot use magic, unlike the majority of the worlds populace. Before he left to see Hodr, he worked on a farm with his brother who is also an un-sorcerer, because of this, his father sold all Quartz operated tools and worked with tools without Quartz to make the boys stronger and to keep them from feeling like outcasts. After his father took out loans, Rygart was able to attend Assam military school where he befriended Zess, Hodr, and Sigyn where the four of them were known as "the four problem children of Assam's Military School", with him being known as the "King of Make-up tests". He hates violence and believes he can win via his opponent tiring out before him. He later becomes the pilot of the Delphine, an ancient mecha designed for only an un-sorcerer's use as a Heavy Knight for Krisna. He originally joins the war to protect his brother and friends but later admits he's really fighting to protect Sigyn who he really loves. ; : :Sigyn is the 25 year old Queen of Krisna and Hodr's wife and a close friend of Rygart. They went to the same military school as him, where she was known as the "Mad Scientist" for secluding herself in the school's lab for up to 3 days and nights at a time without eating or drinking. She pursues a career of science and cares deeply for her friends, to the point of pointing a gun at Rygart upon first seeing him to ask why he didn't show up at her wedding and confirm that he does not hate her. While she is the Queen, she rarely acts like one as she usually spends her time in the castle maintenance workshop tinkering with machines alongside the royal engineers. Even though she and Hodr are married, they both sleep in separate chambers suggesting their union was an arranged marriage. It is later revealed that Sigyn was in love with Rygart during their days in military school but Rygart purposely didn't hear her confession to him when he returned to take over his father's farm because he felt Sigyn deserved a better life with someone else. Even after her marriage to Hodr, she still loves Rygart. ; : :Hodr is 25 year old king of Krisna and Sigyn's husband. He befriended Rygart at Assam military school when he ditched class to help him save an owl after he spotted him from his classroom's window. He was known as the "Crowned Prince" for staring at the sky and scoring failing grades. He does not want to be king, but tries to be a good leader and cares greatly for his people's lives. ; : :Narvi is a 24 year old female Upper Class Heavy Knight from Krisna. She previously served under General True before being assigned to command her own squad. ; : :Nile is Narvi's older brother and a First Class Heavy Knight. ; : :A 29 year old male Upper First Class Heavy Knight from Krisna who serves as a mech sniper. ; : :A calm General and brilliant strategist.He is one of Krisna's most prized generals. He serves as a mentor to Rygart on becoming a soldier and is also his Commanding officer. He has a son named Girge but has since disowned him due to the latter killing one of his fellow cadets and severally injuring 8 others during a training exercise without reason. Baldr was away on border patrol when that incident occurred and has never been able to get the full story from his son or the reasons for his actions. ; : :A hot-headed General of Krisna who always immediately runs into the battle without strategy much to the trouble of those under his command. Despite these flaws, he is well loved by the people of Krisna due to donating all of his money to the orphanages of Krisna and even taking care of the orphans himself with two of those orphans being Narvi and Nile. He is killed at the end of Volume 4 due to his hot-headed impatience leading his forces right into an obvious ambush by the Athens Invasion Force. ; : :A tall female military instructor for Krisna. She is an expert in close quarter melee combat. ; : :A gifted mech pilot from Krisna and General Baldr's son. He was formerly serving in prison for killing one of his fellow cadets without reason during training but when Krisna needed more skilled mech pilots for the war, he is granted supervised release and assigned to Narvi's squad to help the war effort. He is skilled in using a Katana with his Light Mech and takes the opportunity when given the chance to fight other skilled mechs whether they be comrade or foe. Due to his attitude and his past actions, General Baldr has ordered his squad-mates to execute him should Girge try to attack any of them. His instability was the result of the pressure trying to live up to peoples expectation who expected him to follow his father's footstep. But what may have started his instability was when during his childhood, he and his father rescued a village from a group of escape prisoners where he allow his father to shoot him in the leg as a distraction when one of the prisoners took him as hostage. Girge fights against several of General Borcuse's elite guard while protecting Rygart and the rest of his squad. He manages to severely damage or disable all other their heavy mechs before finally being disabled and captured. Girge and the rest of Narvi's squad are dragged before Borcuse. Before being executed, Girge claims he's Rygart Arrow, the pilot of the Delphine, as Borcuse wanted to execute Rygart. Borcuse acknowledges Girge's skill before executing him so as to deprive Krisna of an elite pilot. Commonwealth of Athens ; : :Zess is a 25 years old soldier of Athens. He met Rygart at Assam military school, where he was called "straight-laced Zess". He was the best pilot cadet in the academies history and was the full of pride. He first meet Rygart when he was being bullied and refused to stand up for himself, Zess defended him and quickly befriended Rygart afterward. When he learns his nation plans to conquer Krisna, he leads a small commando strike force of mechs to the Krisna capital in order to make Hodr surrender quickly to spare his friends and their country from the wrath of the main Athens Invasion Army, unaware that the leaders of Athens wants the royal family, including Sigyn, to be executed. He fails in his mission which costs the lives of two of his subordinates and the capture of Cleo, and regrets the consequences that awaits Krisna by the main Invasion force. ; : :Cleo is a subordinate of Zess who is a 12 year old mech pilot who looks like a teenager, which her friend Lee makes fun of her for being extremely developed for her age. She's a quick learner, but despite this she is very clumsy and somewhat a slow thinker with some subjects. She states that her positive skills are cooking, laundry, and keeping watch without even getting tired. Lee and her graduated from military school after 2 years, when it ordinarily takes 6 years. When Cleo learns that Lee was killed in battle, Cleo believes Rygart killed her (unaware that Lee committed suicide) and initially wants to kill him. Afterward, she meets Rygart in battle and shows a surprising amount of skill contrary to how she was before, almost defeating Rygart. She is defeated shortly after securing Zess's escape and taken prisoner, where she was treated very leniently and shared a room with Sigyn. She initially tried to escape by securing Sigyn's gun and attempting to kill Rygart, but fails because the gun actually had no ammo. She befriends Sigyn and no longer tries to escape afterward. Later, she is released in a hostage exchange for Rygart and his squad. Her family has been serving the Athens military for three generations, with her grandmother a retired mech pilot who is now an Athens military academy instructor and her mother, a high ranking officer in the Athens military. ; : :A soldier of Athens and a subordinate of Zess. He is Zess's second in command. ; : :A soldier of Athens who detests Krisna for their supposed "ruthless" acts during the previous war, though she seems unaware of Athen's own acts during it. She is friends with Cleo where both of them went to Military School together. During the attack at the Krisna's capital, Lee commits suicide after being saved by Rygart from another Krisna soldier attempting to finish her off, believing being dead is much better than being a prisoner of the Krisna "barbarians", devastating Rygart. ; : :A soldier of Athens and a subordinate of Zess. ;Loquis : :The Secretary of War of the Commonwealth of Athens and Zess's older brother. He is the mastermind of the Athens Invasion of Krisna. Officially, he claims the invasion was to punish Krisna for harboring troops from Orlando, Athens long time enemy but in reality it is an excuse to claim Krisna's Quartz mines as Athens own Quartz resources are dwindling. ;General Borcuse : :One of Athens most infamous Generals. To his subordinates he is seen as a loving father and a good friend, but in reality, he is a cold and calculating man who will not hesitate to commit heinous acts of barbarism to achieve his goals. Borcuse was placed under house arrest for committing a war crime during the Invasion of Assam, where he slaughtered innocent villagers and displayed their bodies as a way to intimidate and bait his enemies. The Athens government pardons Borcuse and makes him leader of the Krisna Invasion Force, believing that his tactics, while brutal, are the fastest way to defeat Krisna. He is a highly skilled mech pilot and is accompanied by five other specially chosen pilots who serve as his elite guard and troop commanders. When Borcuse attempts to slaughter a village to goad the Krisna forces, he is confronted by Rygart and the two duel. Rygart manages to deal a significant amount of damage to Borcuse's mech but the General becomes 'bored' and disables Dilfringe. Recognizing that Dilfringe is ancient technology, Borcuse orders Rygart to be killed and his mech taken back to Athens. Rygart manages to escape however, dealing a blow to Borcuse's pride. Borcuse's reputation suffers another blow when Girge duels several of Borcuse's elite guard and damages and disables several of their heavy mechs. Girge and Rygart and captured and brought before Borcuse where he proceeds to shot Girge in the head prior to a prisoner exchange. Borcuse's Golem is the the Hykelion, a giant, black mech that possess a "scorpion tail" that he uses as a secret weapon which he hides under his mech's cape. ;Colonel Io : :Borcuse second in command. Despite his scary looks, Io is a kind man who treats civilians and children with respect. Unlike his commanding officer, Io disapproves the barbaric acts Borcuse and his fellow comrades does to civilians and enemy combatants. He is also in a relationship with Borcuse's daughter. As one of Borcuse's elite guard and commanders, Io rides the Golem Toria. ;Nike : :One of Borcuse's elite guard and commanders. Despite looking like a child, Nike is actually 25 years old. While she display a look of a sweet, innocent girl, in reality she is a sadistic killer who will not hesitant to kill anyone who angers her, whether they be enemy or ally. Io is the only one who can calm Nike as he treats a her like a little sister. Nike's Golem is the Heavy mech Giratos which she uses to kill General True in the series. The Empire of Orlando ;The Empress :A young girl who is the 162nd Empress of Orlando who is loved by her citizens. In reality, she is rather devious and calculating. ;Aruvia :The Chief Cleric of Orlando. ;General Cain :A General of Orlando and Hodr's brother in law. He leads the Orlando Expedition forces to help Krisna against the Athens Invasion force by the order of his Empress. ;Lindy :General Cain's wife, Hodr's younger sister and Sigyn's sister in law. Media Manga Movies List of Broken Blade movies References External links *[http://breakblade.jp/ Broken Blade official website] * Category:Shōnen manga Category:Manga of 2007 Category:Action anime and manga Category:Mecha anime and manga de:Break Blade fr:Break blade ja:ブレイク ブレイド zh:破刃之劍